Shine On Me
by AsianBunny
Summary: An idol is a star. An idol has the heart, and talent to take the stage. So what if a girl, who had no interest in music, gets the chance of a lifetime to perform? There are no coincidences in life, because in reality, you have to work to get to the top. However she isn't the only one getting this chance, others want fame too. But how far will they go just to become the best idol?


**This is my eighth story. Yep, I'm one of those writers who will create a new story and not care if I haven't finished one yet. Is that a good or bad thing? Oh well, anyway this story is about music, real original right? At least I hope this one will be. My other music related one, which is my most popular, is pretty original if I do say so myself X) I'm trying to make the characters start from the scratch, and work hard to get to the top. Although it won't look like it in this chapter it will in others :) This mostly centres on K-Pop music and some others as I find they have more variety. There will be music video links I will put at the end of each chapter if they have one, plus what they wear in the MV's will be what the character is wearing until I say otherwise.**

**These are Keys to this story**

**A line** = Time skip

**{~{}~} = Start and end of flash backs **

**{~X~} = Swap locations**

**Bold = Emphasis on words**

_Italics _**= Speaking their thoughts to themselves **

******{} = Titles of songs and who's playing who**

******Shippings: [Main] Conestshipping, Oldrivalshipping********, Pok****é**shipping, **********************Ikarishipping**, Questshipping  


******Disclaimer: I wish I owned something as famous as this. Or anything really XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Stars Will Be Born**

**No one's POV**

"Watch out!"

A girlish voice warned, soon followed by a chorus of screams, the repetitive sound of pounding wood, and the final crashing boom at the bottom of the stairs.

A boy with deep teal green hair stared at his so called sister with half closed eyes and a slightly agape mouth. In his head he wondered how he was related to her. He was smart, while most of the time she was a klutz. And his opinion wasn't made out of spite. After all, his older sibling **did** just fall down the stairs of their new home and was now lying on the ivory white tiled floor, face first.

It was lucky the blackish brown eyed preteen took his sister's warning and moved to the right side of the staircase just in time before he was toppled over too.

He breathed an exasperated sigh and calmly made his way down the steps like a normal person, unlike the mocha brunette. "May you're so uncoordinated," He stated as he glided his hand down the rail. "The remote wasn't even there that time." The thick lens wearing boy said depressingly, recalling the many, **many**, times his sister tripped on the television remote, or stereo remote, or… any kind of remote really.

The young teenage girl attempted to get up, but only managed to stretch back enough to look like a Persian. She placed a hand on her aching back while the other propped her up. "Ouch… no need to remind me…" She pleaded childishly as her eyes were squinted shut from the pain.

Once she was able to recover from the injury, she used the wall to help her stand up. May sighed in relief before finally opening her lids, revealing two orbs of sapphire blue irises. "Anyway where are Mom and Dad?" The brunette asked aloud to her brother, even though she was already turning a corner, heading to the kitchen for something to eat as it was morning and May hadn't had breakfast yet.

"They're outside, taking the rest of the stuff from to the truck." Max simply answered as he followed her to the same area. However he took a seat on the curved white leather couch in their living room, which was connected to their kitchen only it was set on a lower level.

As the brunette poured herself a glass of orange juice, she somewhat nodded. "Oh, right…" She mumbled, screwing the cap over the bottle before placing it back in the fridge.

Being reminded of the fact they moved from their hometown to a completely new city made May a little sad. Sure she loved travelling, but moving is another thing entirely. Her whole life was back at Petalburg, and now she had to start afresh. You could not believe the anxiety she felt throughout the course of it all.

As she took a sip from her glass, Max turned on the wide screen plasma on the wall and flipped a couple of channels before stopping one he found interesting.

"_Welcome back to Hoenn Core, the number one music show in the region! And I'm your MC, Vivian Meridian!" _

An energetic curly redhead announced as she stood on an illuminated stage surrounded by hundreds of screaming fans.

"What's that?" May asked, now leaning on the white marble island counter, which was imbedded with various specks of silver material. Max was intently watching to T.V. as he answered. "You don't know Hoenn Core?!" He said incredulously, honestly very shocked that his sister didn't know the show, but not shocked enough to actually peel his eyes away from the screen. "It's the crown of all entertainment programs in this region. It combines singing, dancing and music all blended together!"

The sapphire blue eyed teen raised a brow at him. "How do **you** know so much about it?" She asked sceptically, finishing off her drink. The teal haired boy merely replied back with crossed arms. "**Everyone** knows about it." May placed her cup in the shiny silver sink as she hummed questionably. "Well, it has nothing to do with me." She shooed away the show and the information her younger sibling told her as she wasn't all that interested in it.

"You're just too clumsy to pull it off." Max commented to himself, but made sure she heard.

The brunette froze instantly, a vein popping on her forehead as she stiffly turned to glare at her brother. "W-whatever, I could do it if I wanted to!" May retaliated as she stood in front of the T.V. with her hands on her hips, blocking Max's view of the screen, but her stuttering voice made her seem less believable.

And just when she was about to stomp off in a huff, the remote was in the way and made her grand exit somewhat, less affective.

With a sigh the dark brown orbed boy got up and made his way around the glass coffee table and held out a hand to his groaning sister. "My point exactly," Despite his statement May still took his gesture and got back up, silently thanking that she fell on the beige carpeted portion of the floor instead of the ivory marble.

Max pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose with a shrug. "Sometimes I worry about your future." He expressed, ignoring the whingeing sounds his sister was making.

"_And today is the singing debut of Marina Crystal!"_

The host on the screen announced. Somehow the two siblings were able to block out the noise of the television while they were arguing.

"'Marina Crystal'?" May mumbled as she whipped her head to the T.V., forgetting about the shooting pain around her body from her second fall of the day.

"_Her debut will be held in conjunction with a performance by the popular idol group, BEAST! You can't miss this!"_

The plasma was closed up on a shot of the location of the concert before two images appeared parallel to each other. One was of a beautiful aqua blue haired girl, posing with a bright smile and a flirty wink. The second one under that was of a band of five guys. The names of each were respectively plastered in front of the pictures.

"Oh my Arceus, it's Marina Crystal!" May squealed like a crazed fan girl, jumping up and down with trembling curled up fists, grinning like a Meowth in all.

After the photos slid off screen, a recoded video of the peacock blue orbed girl was then cued.

"_I would like to take this opportunity to show all of you the wonders of Johto music. Please come and watch okay!"_

There were literally stars in May's eyes as she clasped her hands together and stared admiringly at the beauty. "Marina is just so gorgeous!" She gushed in a high pitched tone.

Max gave a questionable look at both the T.V. and his sister. "Who's she?" He asked not all that curiously.

Hearing this May nearly screamed. "What, you don't know who Marina Crystal is?!" She yelled in disbelief, which made the short boy cringe at the volume of her voice. "She debuted as an amateur model for fashion magazines. With her charisma she became popular with guys and girls alike! And now she's a supermodel who does fashion shows all around the world!"

Max sweat dropped at his babbling sibling. "You sure know a lot about her…" May grinned with a hearty laugh. "Every girl should know this. It's common knowledge." The teal haired preteen then rolled his eyes before saying, "Says the girl who didn't know anything about Hoenn Core up till three minutes ago."

He expected a hit to the head from her right about now, but the mocha brunette was too star struck to. "Oh, I wish I could meet her just once…" She said dreamily, her hands cupping onto her cheeks as a light blush covered her face.

"Hey May! Max! Can you come help us?!"

Someone shouted from the entrance. The two siblings turned in the direction of the foyer as their Father, Norman, entered with several boxes in his arms. He was soon followed by his wife Caroline, who was simply carrying a small pink Pokémon.

The creature jumped to the ground and made a beeline to the mocha brown haired girl, who scooped it up and affectionately hugged it. "Skitty! Were you in hiding in one of the boxes?" She questioned rhetorically, beaming at her purring cat-like Pokémon.

As Norman placed the packages by the arch frame of the living room, he dusted his hands off and smiled at his children. "She was sleeping in the box we had out bed sheets in." He informed with a light chuckle. "Anyway there are a few more things by the front lawn, do you mind fetching them for u-" Their Father stopped midsentence when he saw what was on the T.V. screen.

"Hoenn Core?" He spat disgustingly. "You're not supposed to watch this!" The indigo black haired man proclaimed indignantly as he quickly found the remote and turned off the television.

He soon turned his angered eyes over to his daughter, who already knew what he was going to say so she cut to the chase. "Dad, I'm not interested in that show. Max was the one who turned it on anyway!" May defended for herself, leaving the glasses wearing boy to fend on his own.

Her little brother started laughing nervously as he backed up the short flight of stairs into the foyer. "Oh what was Mom? You wanted me to help get the rest of the stuff outside? Okay!" Before Norman could tell off his son, he had already fled out the door to the front of the house, as asked by the imaginary voice of his Mother.

He knew how much Norman loathed musical shows, music in general actually, so the teal haired preteen watched it when he wasn't around. Time and time again his family heard him rant on about his passionate dislike for music. He said it was a waste of time and couldn't do anything to improve humanity. And the provocative clothing and seductive dances were just the icing on the cake.

That was the depth of Norman's hatred for the music industry.

"May, honey," Caroline called from the kitchen, saving the said girl from another lecture from her Father. "Can you go get me some things for dinner tonight? We barely have any food since we just moved to LaRousse." The caramel brown haired woman alerted as she opened up the visibly empty cupboard.

"Yeah sure Mom," May said as she rummaged through one of the boxes that had her name written on the side in permanent black marker. She pulled out a cute, coral red and white diagonally stripped shopping bag that had rope straps and a gold 'M' charm hanging off the side, as well as her wallet.

"I'll be back before dinner!" She informed before skipping out the door and past her brother, struggling to get their Father's Slakoth out of the tree it was resting on.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Okay that's everything." I said to myself, checking all the edible contents in my bag as the electronic doors of the supermarket closed behind me.

"Now I guess I can do some window shopping." Closing up the bag and hooking it onto my arm, I left to scour the rest of the large shopping centre.

It was by far the most modern mall I've ever been at. The ceilings were high, the interior was pleasing to the eyes, and there were over twenty floors! I could live here if that were possible.

As I browsed pass the clothing displays out front, nothing really caught my attention until I stopped in front of a music store called Meloetta's Music.

At the front were posters and CD's for a song called 'I Got You' by Dawn Berlitz, a pop singer who was the last winner of Poké Idol, the international singing competition, and recently made a single outside of the group she was placed in. She's really popular, but she has been off the radar lately.

How do I know this? I'm a teenage girl duh. Even if my Dad hates music didn't mean I did. I wasn't that interested in it, but it keeps me occupied I guess.

I could hear her song play over the speakers inside. It made me want to dance to it. I hadn't even realised that I actual was, lightly singing to the lyrics too.

I didn't even notice that a girl was running towards me as I was about to spin, but it was too late to stop.

Just as I thought we were about to collide, this girl spun too. It was like we were dancing together. Our moves were so different yet they complemented each other perfectly. Only in the end she landed on her feet while I face planted onto the ground. Third time of the day…

"Oh sorry," The girl apologised as she held out one of her hands to help me up as she used the other to tuck a loose strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

I glanced up into her jade blue coloured eyes before reluctantly accepting the gesture. "I-I'm fine…" I mumbled getting up to my feet. "Thanks." In return she smiled briefly before turning around. "See ya then." With a slight wave of her hand, she took off down the path of the second floor and disappeared into the distance.

"She ran off…" I murmured to myself as I bent down to pick up my shopping bag. "Still that was an amazing spin."

I felt that it was time to go home, so I twirled on my heel towards the exit, but not before someone grabbed onto my wrist.

"Hey you," I zipped my head to my hand before looking at the face of a woman with long salmon pink hair. "Would you come with me?" My brow rose as I stared confusingly at the complete stranger.

"Huh?" Was the only sound I manage to squeak out as I stared at her like she had grown two Doduo heads, I think she's got the wrong person here.

"You're my last chance." She explained quite vaguely, which made me go back to my previous statement.

"Huh?"

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Darn it, where is Marina?!"

An early twenty year woman grumbled to herself as she ran her hand through the strands of her of pink hair.

She had been running through the entire mall searching for the said girl, but found no such luck. And if she did not find her soon, then there's going to be a lot of trouble and a horde of angry fans filling this shopping centre.

But suddenly the sound of someone singing ringed in her ear. She turned his attention to the melody and saw a girl causally moving to the beat of a song in front of a shop that sold various musical pieces.

But then another girl came running towards. She thought they were about to crash but they both managed to pull off an amazing act. Only one of them tripped and fell while the other gracefully landed on her feet.

Her eyes widened, it was as if everything just melted away, leaving just them. Their bodies suddenly became radiant, shining brightly, and it reminded her of something. Something she had seen many times before.

The light of a star…

Without a second thought, the woman made her way over to them, but was a second too late when the girl with slightly lighter brown hair ran off, leaving her with only one final chance.

"Hey you," The sky blue orbed woman said as she took May's wrist. "Would you come with me?" She asked, but the mocha brunette only made a sound in response.

"You're my last chance." The pink haired woman pleaded, however she didn't really need an answer before dragging the confused teen away.

**{~X~}**

"Where's Marina? Is she ready?"

A man about twenty five asked the closest crew member.

He was currently perched on one of the private floors, which was reserved to view the performance happening down below.

"I can't reach her." They answered with a shrug, slightly guilty that they could not provide a reasonable answer even though they did nothing wrong.

He scratched the back of his head in aggravation "What about Solidad?" The ebony black haired man asked after in hopes that at least one thing would go right. But his expectations were dragged through the mud when the stagehand answered. "I'm not sure."

The tanned skinned adult groaned once again as he turned and gripped on the side rails, watching the song performed by a boy band from his company that was already halfway finished. "What are those two doing?"

**{~X~}**

The blasting instrumental music echoed throughout the entire mall from the centre, which was the largest open space in the shopping centre. There was built up stage in the middle that took up most of the room, which was now being occupied by a group of famed idols.

"Drew!"

"Paul!"

"Jimmy!

"Ash!"

"Gary!"

It was now crowded with many screaming girls as the singing of five guys rang through the speakers lured their admirers to them.

"BEAST…" May mumbled as she and the mysterious woman gripping onto her arm weaved through the audience.

The realisation then hit her like a Thunder Bolt from a Pikachu. _So that means… Marina might be here as well!_

"Thank you everyone!"

A boy with chartreuse green hair said through his headset to the crowd, surrounded by four others wearing the same device.

"Next up is the long awaited debut of Marina Crystal!"

A spiky auburn brunette shouted right after as the thrust his fist into the air, earning more girlish shrieks before they started chanting her name over and over in a repeating fashion.

**{~X~}**

"Cancel the show! Cancel it now!"

The unnamed man shouted to anyone who would listen, but he went silent when the woman he had been searching for entered the room in an abrupt manner.

"Solidad," He breathed, now slightly relieved. "Where's Marina, she goes on in five minutes!" The blacked haired man informed with open arms.

Solidad only smiled proudly as she stepped aside to reveal a panting May, hunching over forwards using her knees to balance her posture.

"Who are you?" He questioned not all that interestingly, which slightly startled the brunette. "Ah! Um! I-I'm M-May Maple!" She answered stutteringly. Right now the sapphire blue eyed girl had no idea what was happening, and was frankly too scared to ask.

"What are you doing here?" The dark skinned man asked. To this May sweat dropped. "I actually don't know either." He then turned to the salmon pink haired woman with a confused look. "Solidad what is this?"

A smirk tugged on her lips. "She'll be Marina's substitute." She simply stated as if it were a fact.

"What?!" Both teenager and adult yelled unbelievably with bludging eyes.

"There's no way I can! I'm totally clumsy and can't sing!" May defended for herself, or insulted. It depended on what angle you view this from. Her arms flailed all around, clearly indicating her adamant denial of the suggestion

Solidad sympathetically smiled to her. "To perform on stage you have to show your heart," Suddenly May's whining stopped as she turned to see what more she had to say. "So if you have heart, you have talent."

**{~X~}**

"Where is she?!"

"Come out!"

"We want Marina!"

The audience was getting impatient and a little rambunctious waiting for their star to appear.

"She's not out yet." A raven black haired boy noticed putting his red and white cap on his head after returning backstage along with the rest of the group.

"Maybe she's having some problems." The person beside him suggested, estimating how long the edgy crowd would take before tearing down the area. His onyx eyes scoured the area, as if the missing girl would suddenly appear before them.

"I wonder if she's alright." Another cap wearing boy wondered, only his was black and yellow

**{~X~}**

"**You're** going to do the show." Solidad pushed whole heartedly, however May wasn't feeling as confident as she was at the moment. "I can't…"

"Please let me do it too."

Three heads turned to one of the other doorways to see a girl standing before them, with a strong and determined expression plastered on her face.

May's blue eyes widened as she recognised her. "You're that girl from before!"

"Who are you?" The tanned man asked, honestly getting a little tired of surprises knocking up his door every other second.

The chocolate brunette took a step forward. "Leaf Green," She answered without hesitation.

Seeing this, Solidad's smile broadened. She then turned to the man. "Save the talk for later,"  
She then moved her attention back to the two girls. "Both of you follow me." The salmon pink haired woman instructed before taking off out of the room, leaving the two girls to decide in the next moment whether to follow of not.

The mocha brown haired teen felt as if her feet were stuck to the ground. She was shaking slightly out of shock as she stared after Solidad.

When she felt a hand touch her shoulder she nearly screamed. But luckily May was able to contain that yelp and just turned to see the girl named Leaf. "Let's go," She encouraged taking her hand. But out of instinct May protested. "But I can't!"

This made the jade blue orb girl giggle. She then cupped her hand to the corner of her lips and whispered into the jittery girl's ear. "It's okay, just follow my lead." It sounded as if Leaf was accustomed to performing on stage, and May wasn't all too sure if it was comforting to know that or not.

But she wasn't able to respond as the fair skinned girl already tugged her into the direction Solidad had run off to.

* * *

"From here on out, you'll be on your own." Solidad said as she stood before the two girls, who were now dressed up and ready for the stage.

Well, at least on the outside, because May was pretty sure her heart was about to explode. She kept on twiddling her fingers and twisting the soles of her shoes on the ground, nervousness completely taking over her at this point.

Suddenly two doors opened up behind the pink haired woman, blinding the two slightly. But Leaf smiled as she ran towards it. "No problem." This left the other brunette to go after her. "Wait for me!"

As she and Leaf tred down the echoing hall, with nothing but their clicking heels to fill the silence, May took a deep breath, which the chocolate haired girl took as a sign to encourage her further. "You'll do fine," She began, which made her hyperventilating girl calm down by a fraction. "Just sing off the teleprompter if you forget the words. We **did** just take only five minutes to revise the lyrics anyway." The two laughed together, and May was thankful Leaf was helping her relax. "You seem really confident…" May almost said in a whisper as she stared at the floor.

The jade blue orbed girl gave a sympathetic look with her eyes, but added a smile. "Just… do your best…" It took May a while but she nodded, now more inspired than before.

But as Leaf turned back to face towards the light, and the cheering of hundreds of people, her expression went into one of self-determination. It seemed like those words she spoke to May were also for her as well.

_Just don't mess things up for me…_

**{~X~}**

"_Attention everyone,"_ A voice on the surround sound system alerted to the public audience, _"The performance by Marina Crystal has been cancelled due to her being ill. The spare time will be filled in by the debut of two new singers, May Maple and Leaf Green."_

The said pair entered onto the centre of the stage, but was greeted with a set of boos and other dejecting sounds.

**{~X~}**

"Who are they?" The auburn brunette who took the stage not too long ago asked his group.

The five where currently standing by just below the platform. They were glad that security were handling the screaming fan girls lunging themselves over the metal railing just to get a piece of them.

"They're Marina's replacement apparently." His fellow member answered. His cobalt blue irises were filled with disappointment, which the spiky haired boy picked up. The brunette chuckled as he swung his arm around his neck. "Oh Jimmy-boy, don't be sad your little girlfriend ditched ya," The jet black haired idol only glared at him with half lidded eyes. "She's not my girlfriend Gary."

The said boy nodded mockingly in agreement. "You're right," He affirmed before adding, "She's way too hot for you!" He said before laughing his head off. Jimmy growled at him before pushing the hysterical singer away.

"Let's just hope they're good enough to match up to her," One of the members said, flicking the fringe of his green hair in the process.

**{~X~}**

The confidence May had built up during the seemingly long walk down the corridor was slowly breaking down into dust.

But before she had the chance to make a quick getaway back to the hall behind her, the music already begun, and it seemed like Leaf already knew what she was doing as she started dancing like a pro in the one of the two chairs provided by the centre of the stage.

"Wow, she's a really good dancer…" May marvelled, but soft enough that the microphone headset placed on her ear wasn't able to pick up her voice. _Oops, that's where I'm supposed to be! On the other seat! _The sapphire eyed girl realised as she hurriedly took her place, but she just relaxed at the moment to get herself ready.

Besides, the chocolate brunette had the first verse anyway. _No wait, I do!_

**{Ma Boy by Sistar19}**

**{Roles:**

**May: Hyorin**

**Leaf: Bora}**

**May:**

Let's go, **S-T-A-R-R-D-O-M**

**Leaf:**

**Stardom!**

The way May began, stiff and hesitant, paled in comparison to Leaf who was being upbeat and happy. But the chocolate brunette had a bit of doubt for her partner, so if needed, she'll so anything to make this performance a memorable one.

And she definitely will.

**May:**

Baby, stop breaking my heart

**Leaf:**

(Oh no)

Your heard me? No more next time

I hope you got that boy

**May:**

Hey girls

**Leaf:**

It's gonna be alright

**May:**

Hey boys

**Leaf:**

Better make it right

**May:**

Hey girls

**Leaf:**

We got ya back, got ya back g-g-g-got ya back

As Leaf worked what moves she could sitting down on her seat, May just sat there, worried that if **she **made a move she'd fall on her face. And she was on a chair, so that's how freaked out she was about that. And for her, it was possible to fall while sitting.

**May:**

You said you knew even if I said nothing

You know my heart somehow, right?

So I believed, I was patient, and I waited

You said you wouldn't leave me by myself

You promised, pinkie-swore

So why are you lying again?

A second after the jade blue eyed girl got off her plastic white chair and made it forwards onto the stage, May did the same, but the crowd was able to pick up she hadn't rehearsed it as well as they thought if she was debuting here and now. Her performance was a questionable one.

**Leaf:**

Is it that hard to say "I love you"?

It's just one phrase

**May:**

You keep changing, I'm becoming exhausted

As time passes I get more confused (Oh)

**Leaf:**

The more I like you, the more I'm hurt

Why you trippin' boy?

As the red coloured lyrics appeared on the teleprompter, it was a sign that it was May's turn to sing. But because of the worry in Leaf's heart, she felt like she had to step up to the plate. So she took her line.

**Leaf:**

Look at me-!

Leaf's eyes widened as she, and everyone else in the shopping centre clearly heard the crack in her voice. That high note at the end was obviously too much for her to handle.

The audience was now more rowdy than before. They thought they were being treated to a show by the famed Marina Crystal, but all they got was a second class act that wasn't worth the very stage they were performing on.

"You call that high?!"

"Get off you half rate rookies!"

"Show us some real singing!"

They roared in displeasure. But the pair didn't let that deter them for continuing, well at least Leaf did, and she was the once who made the commotion worse.

The chocolate brunette mentally cringed at all their discouraging yelling. _I can't…_

**Both:**

Oh ma boy~, oh ma boy~, baby

**May:**

You don't know love, my heart hurts

As May sung, she glanced to Leaf with concern evident in her sapphire orbs. She wondered how this girl was able to recover after all that discouraging booing. Either Leaf was stronger than she was, or she had faced things like this before.

**Both:**

Oh ma boy~, oh ma boy~, baby

**May:**

There's no way you know how I feel

Don't let me down boy

**Leaf:**

Why ya tryin' play games with me?

Because of you everyday

I go up and down several times

Don't let me down

I cry every night (No, no)

Stop breaking my heart

You don't know how I feel, your eyes wander

I got what you lookin' for

Don't look at other women

This is my last warning (Oh no)

This goin' be the last time

Is it that hard to say "I love you"?

It's just one phrase

**May:**

You keep changing, I'm becoming exhausted

**Leaf:**

As time passes I get more confused

The more I like you, the more I'm hurt

Why you trippin' boy?

This time, Leaf refrained from going out of her boundaries and let May sing her own part. But what she expected hurt her more than when she failed that high note.

**May:**

Look at me!

May had actually done it. Her voice reached the correct note. For a split second, she felt there was a glare set right on her. Not glares from the crowd, but a single set of eyes that were filled with envy were trailing over her.

**Both:**

Oh ma boy~, oh ma boy~, baby

**May:**

You don't know love, my heart hurts

**Both:**

Oh ma boy~, oh ma boy~, baby

**May:**

There's no way you know how I feel

Don't let me down boy

Woo boy, the more I like you

Woo boy, do you know how I feel?

The audience seemed to be growing fonder of the two the longer they heard May's voice. That made Leaf wonder what **she** was to the crowd.

The longer May was singing, the more confident she became, and that was evident in the aura she was radiating, the one that got her on this stage in the first place.

**Leaf:**

The small whispers of my heart

The warm looks you give me sometimes

**May:**

I just need one of those, I only want you

You still don't know my heart

Cheering and applause finally enveloped the duo. The people were starting to accept them. But acceptance only lasts for so long.

**Both:**

Oh ma boy~, oh ma boy~, baby

**May:**

You don't know love, my heart hurts

**Both:**

Oh ma boy~, oh ma boy~, baby

**May:**

There's no way you know how I feel

Don't let me down boy

**Both:**

Don't let me down boy

Ma boy

As May and Leaf stood breathless right at the edge of the stage, they swore there was a moment of pure silence before the crowd erupted into a wave of cheers and admiration, totally the complete opposite of what they were doing at the beginning of their performance.

As Leaf smiled at the audience, there was a small part of her that was saying that those claps weren't for her, but the girl standing beside her, the one who pleased the people better than she could with her voice.

The mocha brunette by the end of the song was more paralysed than before. All she could offer was a light-hearted laugh and a stiff wave. She didn't even realise the massive amounts of wires by her feet before she got tangled up in them, causing her to trip right off the stage. Fourth time…

May expected to fall face first onto the ground, but managed a soft landing.

As she propped herself up with one hand and placed the other over her aching forehead, she then realised why.

"You weren't half bad,"

A singer she recognized was the leader of BEAST complemented, not caring that there was a girl he didn't even know straddling him.

May stared at him with a slightly open mouth and confused eyes. "But you still need a lot of work." The green haired boy said right after, now sounding a little arrogant to her.

"What?" May sounded as if she was whining, but even she wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed for being on top of a hot famous idol, or because the same hot famous singer just half complemented half insulted her.

But before she could say anything more, the boy known to the world as Drew, kissed her forehead.

"Huuuuuuuhhhhhhh?" She sounded touching the spot on her head, the deep vermillion tint in her cheeks growing brighter and brighter by the second.

Something told her this was going to be more surprises in her future.

**{~X~}**

"I don't know where you found her, but May seems to have captured the crowd better than I had thought." The tanned man beside Solidad said proudly as his eyes stared the said girl from down below.

The sky blue orbed woman smiled as her gaze went from May, to the other teen standing unnoticed by all. "She isn't the only one who has potential Prez," He turned his head to give her a sceptical look. The ebony haired man then followed her eyes to Leaf, who looked as if she was glaring at May with her lips pressed into a thin pressed line.

"But let's not rule out Leaf either Brock," The salmon haired woman and her boss shared an all knowing look before admiring the two girls from above.

Two stars were born today…

But they still have a long way to get to the top.

"They both have the potential to be something great."

* * *

**So was that as boring as _I_ thought it was? It doesn't matter. In any case please review, and if I hadn't mention in my other updated stories today, it's my birthday, which is why I wanted to post a new story. So I'd love your review as a gift XP **

**Here's the YouTube Link to the song and actual live performance.**

**May and Leaf - ****/watch?v=FZiRzMS0NAo**

**And I just got a deviantART account, since I've made some images just for this story, and maybe some others. All original too! So please check them out :) The link is on my profile  
**

* * *

**__****And the dream goes on…**


End file.
